Boxers
by Sketch me up pretty
Summary: Kyle gets some new boxers that dominos into something more.


I'm taking a quick break from Danny Phantom. Kyle and Stan is good too, right?

I don't own South Park but if I did it would be one big gay party between my favorite couples! J

Kyle laid out on his bed, the book he was reading had been forgotten. He could hear the water run through the pipes in the wall. It didn't take this long for Stan to shower. Normally his best friend took ten to fifteen minutes and was done, hair shampooed and all. The red head turned over on his mattress to get a better look at the clock on his dresser. _Forty minutes? _Kyle arched an eyebrow and rolled off his mattress.

Kyle stood and stretched looking over he saw a photograph taped on the wall of himself with Stan, Kenny, and Cartman. Over the years the four boys had grown apart but Stan and Kyle still were attached at the hip. Kenny was still around but not as much as usual. He normally hung around Butters. Really it was just Stan, Kyle, and Kenny who had grown away from Cartman. As if that wasn't expected.

Kyle pulled at the legs of his boxers. They were still new and would ride up, looking more like girls' panties than men's underwear. Stan had made the comment before his shower about how they made Kyle's rear and hips look rounder. _Thanks Stan, now I think I have a fat ass! _Kyle thought as he made his way down the hall.

Both Kyle's parents were gone for the weekend with Ike. Something about a little genius convention in the next city. Anyway, it didn't bother the red head. An entire house to himself, and right now Stan, who was still in the bathroom. Kyle could hear the water running more so now as he stood out side the bathroom door. Kyle brought his fist up to knock but stopped short when a soft groan echoed from the other side.

"Kyle…" Stan's voice called out. Kyle stopped and listened. _Is Stan calling for me? _Kyle was about to reach for the door knob but stopped when he heard what seemed to be a gasp. Kyle's face heated when he heard his name being called but in a more husky tone. The already tight boxers seemed to shrink as the red head continued to listen to Stan's moans of his name. Kyle listened for more groans from the other side of the door half hoping he heard wrong and half hoping he heard right.

"Kyle, ngh, Kyle please…" Finally Stan seemed to cry out Kyle's named, giving the red head the signal that his friend had just came. The water cut off and Kyle snapped back to reality. The curtain was being pulled back.

Kyle jumped back from the door and ran down the hall and to his room. He slipped under his covers to hide his crotch from his friend who would be entering shortly. _Stan was thinking about me during…_ Kyle heard feet shuffle across carpet outside his door before the door opened. Stan ambled inside and kick the door closed. The ebony haired teen held a lump of clothes in one arm and toweled dried his hair with the other.

"You're out of hot water." Stan said as he walked over to the hamper and dropped his dirty clothes inside. He was now wearing baggy blue pajama bottoms and a wife beater. Kyle stared at the taller teen's biceps. Being a big time athlete had paid off for Stan. It wasn't enough that the guy had the glossiest ebony hair and the brightest blue eyes. No. He was also six foot four and sculpted like a gold medal Olympics athlete who did underwear modeling part time. Where most people in South Park were pale, Stan managed to obtain a tan of somewhat. Heck even his facial features looked like some angel chiseled them out of marble. The tank top stretched over a washboard of a stomach and Kyle couldn't seem to pull his eyes away. _It's not fair. _Kyle thought as he pictured himself in comparison to Stan.

Even though Kyle was proud of being the smartest kid in South Park High, he was still unhappy about his looks. He never really felt comfortable with himself after the list the girls made back in elementary. Kyle stood at five foot ten, which didn't make him the shortest, but he was far from the tallest. Only Tweek and Butters were shorter than him. His hair exploded in thousands of neon red cork crews, though they clamed down and weren't as much of an afro anymore. He had let his hair grow out more in an attempt have the weight of the hair make it lay down more. But only red hair looked good on girls in his opinion. The freckles had faded away back in middle school but his skin seemed so pale that if it was anymore it would've seemed translucent. His eyes were way too big also. The green orbs were one of his more dominant features of his heart shaped face. Tie all that together and place it on a thin frame of a body and you got Kyle. The teen hung his head in shame. He felt like a girl with no self-esteem.

Stan had just dumped his clothes in Kyle's hamper. He looked over to his supper best friend and another wave of butterflies nestled in his stomach. The boxers he knew his red headed friend was wearing only made him feel more horny. He knew Kyle would get some idea of what was going on if he went to the bathroom again.

"So what do you feel like doing?" Stan asked his friend who just sat in his bed with the blankets around him. _Funny, it's not even cold. _Stan walked over to the mattress and sat down next to his friend. Kyle seemed to tense up a little. Stan crawled over to lean against the pillows like Kyle. The red head's knees pulled closer to his chin.

"You ok dude?" Stan asked. He leaned over to peek at his friend who looked away.

"I'm fine." Kyle muttered. Stan didn't buy it and decided that a good teasing was in order to lighten up his super best friend. Stan got up and stretched. He always felt better after he had a shower. His mind drifted back to how Kyle looked in his new boxers. How they cupped him perfectly and hardly left anything left to imagine. Cartman had always went around saying how Jews were small. Yet if Stan's eye's hadn't deceived him he at least saw that Kyle would be a good eight inches when stiff, which wasn't bad at all. At least through the boxers it seemed. Stan quickly pushed the thought out of his mind when his pj bottoms felt as if they were shrinking. He pulled the bottom of his tank top further down wishing it were longer and more baggy. A red box by the trash can in the corner of the room caught his eye. Stan went over and picked it up. It was the box that used to hold Kyle's new boxers. Stan smirked and cleared his throat. Turning around he saw that he had his super best friend's attention.

"For the kind of guy who needs real support. New from Hanes, triple support, relaxed fit.'" Stan read the label out loud. He looked at the model on the cover and quirked an eyebrow. "Four pair-'"

"Stan stop." The red head tried to cut off Stan but the other ignored the request.

"Size small… Hmmm, jezz Kyle no wonder they're sooo snug. Your hips-" Kyle hit the speaker in the face with one of his pillows. He rolled over and pulled the blankets around him more. Stan had dropped the box and picked up the pillow. He threw it back and watched as it landed on his target. An adorable 'muph' came out from beneath the covers. "What's wrong with you? Your even more uptight than usual."

"Nothing, just put in a movie or something." Stan heard his companion but couldn't see his face. He padded across the carpet and sat on the bed next to his buddy. He laid down next to the form under the blankets and wrapped his arms around it.

"S-stan! Get off!" Kyle squirmed and was inadvertently rubbing against his attacker. Stan tried not to notice and slipped his hands under the sheets to tickle the red head.

"Will you tell me what wrong?" Stan was now on top of the struggling teen who tried to get away in vain. He was grinning ear to ear, tickling any part of his friend his hands could get to. The gasps, grunts, and squirms coming from were becoming a big turn on to the athletic teen on top. Needless to say Stan made a mental note to visit the bathroom right after he was done with Kyle.

"NO! Just get off, I can't breathe!" In the struggle between the two the blankets had been pushed away leaving nothing but the clothed the pair wore between them.

Kyle struggled against his larger more agile friend. As he felt finger tips rub into his ribs he trusted up in an effort to buck off his assailant. Instead his crashed his hard on into another he didn't know was there. Stan groaned at the contact and stopped prodding. They both fell silent and looked at one another.

"Ah, sorry." Stan muttered and swung off to the edge of the bed.. His face was scarlet. "That… You probably thought that was sick."

Kyle remained laying in the same spot afraid to say anything to make this seem anymore awkward. He stared at the back of Stan's head. His hand drifted down to were Stan's erection had rubbed his. It seemed harder and more constricted than before. He felt the other's weight lift off his bed and saw Stan heading for his door.

"I heard you in the bathroom." He said before the ebony haired beauty made it to the door. The teen stopped immediately and visibly tensed. "I…I listened in."

Stan turned around, he was pulling the wife beater down as far as it could. Kyle half expected the arm strings to snap.

"You did?" Forget red, Stan was now aflame. He eyes were glued to the carpet as if it had the answer on how to get out of the growingly embarrassing arrangement. He looked like a child who just got caught breaking his mother's prized lamp. "How much did you hear?"

Kyle got up and walked over to his friend who shrunk away in shame. Kyle had to shallow down his usual pride and self imposed strictness in order not to shrink away himself. "I heard you call for me. At first I thought you needed something." Kyle stood in front of Stand now. He placed his hands on the taller teen's chest a rubbed the heels of his palms on the nipples that could be seen from the other side of the tank top. The ebony haired teen hissed and looked at the hands that were adding to the stress his body was under. He took a step back and Kyle followed. "I could hear how close you were." Stan continued to walk backward until he hit a wall. Kyle leaned and made their lengths' hit. The boxers were killing him. Lose jeans were hard enough to function in. Skin tight boxers- nhg! Kyle rubbed his ache against Stan's again. The other groaned aloud, making the two grateful that they had the house to themselves. Stan dipped his head down and seized Kyle's mouth. The two moaned together as their tongues wrestled. Slurping noises broke the silence of the room. The athletic teen slipped his hand under Kyle's shirt and ghosted his fingers over Kyle's nipples. The red head gasped and arched slightly. Stan chuckled and guided Kyle backward until the bed hit the back of the smaller's knees. Kyle fell with Stan on top of him. Without missing a beat the raven headed teen attacked his partner with nips and kisses along his neck. Kyle moaned and squirmed under the attention.

Stan smiled when Kyle arched as his navel was licked. "Tell me what you want Kyle." Stan's tongue licked along the top of the red head's boxers. The moans and gasps were music to the seme's ears. "Come on Kyle," Stan said as his pinched one of his friend's nipples. "I'll stop if you don't tell me." Stan licked the abused mound. He watched as the boy under him arched higher this time making his mouth water.

"More," his soon to be lover whispered. "More. What ever you're doing just give me more." Kyle's eyes refused to look up at him. Stan smirked at pulled away.

"Nuh-huh, Kyle wasn't it you who started this. Why are acting all shy now for?" Stan's watched as his friend's face blushed. The other teen sat up quickly glared at the taller Kyle was going to kill him for that.

"_I_ started this? What happened to you trying to make a break for the door? _And_ what about you in the bathroom going: '_Kyle, Kyle please!_'." Stan's faced drained of color, the blood going else where. The red head jumped onto Stan and trusted their hips together. "So Stan what were you imagining?" Their groins began a steady rhythm and Stan began to dip his fingers under the skin tight elastic of the other teen. Kyle moaned and sucked at Stan's collar bone.

Both were lost in the feeling the other gave. Stan cursed that they hadn't done this sooner. He pealed away the boxers off of his partner like a second skin. Kyle laid out before him in all his naked glory. The other boy's skin was a beautiful ivory color. Stan kissed his way down to Kyle's need and licked the tip.

"AHH!" Stan grinned at the response and took the rod into his mouth. He had heard how semen and precum tasted awful but it must've been a lie. Kyle held a taste all of his own and Stan needed more.

Kyle watched as his super best friend sucked him. This stomach tighten even more and he could feel the end coming. "Stan stop! I'm about to cum!" Kyle tried to pull his friend's head away but the other only wrapped his arms around Kyle's lower half. "Stan I'm going to cum!"

The taller teen pushed down as far as he could and hummed. Kyle screamed and spilled everything into the awaiting mouth. A small popping noise sounded as Stan pulled off, licking his lips. Kyle sat up and pulled his friend's mouth to his. His own taste made him grimace but Stan wouldn't let him go. Their tongues danced for what seemed like forever.

Kyle lifted Stan's wife beater off and tossed it away. He lightly drew circles around one of Stan's nipples with his thumb nail, listening to the groans of pleasure coming from the other. Stan quickly pulled away and ripped off his pj bottoms. If Kyle thought he was looking at a model awhile ago, he knew he was staring at a god now. Those washboard abs looked even more delicious up close. What was even more impressive was the nine inch cock that stood upright in front of him. Kyle gasped when the athletic teen gripped his length and pumped it until it was hard again.

"Do you have any lotion?" Stan's question made Kyle come down off his high a little. The red head shook his head. Stan stopped and thought of where some could be. "Wait a second." He said and got off the bed.

"W-what are you doing?" Kyle called out. Stan ran out into the hall and toward Kyle's parents room. He flipped on the light and looked around the dressers and bed side tables. In one of the drawers he found some cherry scented lotion. Grinning he slammed the drawer shut and ran back into his friend's room.

"Why'd you leave?" Kyle asked indigently. He visibly clamed when Stan held up the lotion. "Oh." he mumbled.

Stan squeezed out some of the lotion and slicked himself up. Kyle, who had seemed to have been confident up until now, had his legs curled with his knees to his chin. Stan noticed that his soon to be lover flinched when he moved toward him.

"Are you ok?" Stan asked hopping the other wasn't about to stop at this point. Kyle made a quick nod but still held his knees together. "If you want to stop we can." Stan hated to say it but he wasn't about to chase Kyle away.

"N-no, I want it." Kyle slowly laid down and tried to relax. Stan smeared his fingers with the cherry scented goo and prodded Kyle's opening. He slowly slipped in a finger and the red head stiffened.

"Kyle you need to relax. It'll hurt more if you don't." Stan said but added another digit. Kyle breathed in and out to try and relax. Stan added another finger and slowly pulled them in and out. Kyle slackened and began to enjoy. _It actually feels pretty good. The red head thought. Stan removed the fingers and positioned himself. He noticed that Kyle was beginning to stiffen again and took he chance. He slammed in as far as he could. Kyle screamed arched away._

_Kyle had never felt something so painful. It was like he had been torn in two. "Jack ass." He gritted out. The waves of pain kept coming and luckily the other teen wasn't moving. Kyle willed himself to settle down and relax. Stan began to pull out and the pain started again. "St-stop, it hurts." Kyle began to cry but Stan still pulled in and out. The pain slowly faded into the background leaving Kyle with something that could be only described as numb. _

_:You're so tight." Stan said into Kyle's ear. _

"_Good for you." Kyle tried to say it with as much venom as he could but he knew it came out in more of groan. Without warning Stan pushed in at a different angle and Kyle screamed again._

"_Do that again!" Kyle gasped. Stan moved again and the same whiteness blinded him. The euphoric feeling began to wash over him, making him for get about the previous pain. In and out Stan thrusted and each time Kyle would arch up to met him. The sound of smacking skin and groans of pleasure was all that could be heard in the room._

"_Stan I'm, I'm…" Stan gripped the red head's cock and pumped it with the rhythm they already had. _

"_STAN!" Kyle arched up and spilled his seed onto both of their stomachs. Stan pushed in a couple more times before he came as well. Both were gasping for air. Stan flopped into the mattress next to Kyle. The red head sat up and down at themselves. _

"_What a mess." He said and reached a corner of his sheet and wiped himself off. "Well I guess I'm going to have to get new sheets." Stan snickered and pulled Kyle down with him to snuggle. _

"_Yeah, and when you do let's get you some more of those undies too. They make your butt look great." Stan said. Kyle turned over._

"_But you said that they made my ass look fat!" Kyle steamed and went quite for a second. "We didn't use a condom!" The look of horror on Kyle's face made Stan bust out laughing. _

"_Don't worry." The athlete said between laughs. "If you get pregnant I'll take care of both of you." The comment earned him a punch in the arm. _

"_Jack ass." Kyle muttered._

_Well how was it? Good? Bad? Burned your eyes? Please let me know. _


End file.
